15 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 30; serial TVP 07:00 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 10 Chleb 07:04 Księżniczka Łabędzi: Skarb Czarnoksiężnika (The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1998) 08:15 Fifi - Jagodowa niespodzianka odc. 10 (Blueberry surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:30 Domisie - Na łapu - capu; program dla dzieci 09:00 Lippy and Messy - Animalland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:05 Teleranek - magazyn 09:30 Kodołamacze - odc. 5; teleturniej 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:25 Tydzień 12:50 Rodzina jak z nut - za kulisami - 1 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:40 Puchar Polski w siatkówce - finał mężczyn 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - odc. 3/6 Dżungla (Planet Earth (II 3/6)) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 3; widowisko muzyczne 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Mów za siebie; serial TVP 18:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Wyrocznia, odc 5 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / The Oracle ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 17 - Honor parafii - txt. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Nora Roberts - Angels Fall (Nora Roberts' Angels Fall); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Jakub kłamca (Jakob the Liar) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (1999) 01:00 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Ran (Ran) 153'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia, Francja (1985) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 127 Sprawa testamentu 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 128 Związki rodzinne 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 849 Amator kwaśnych jabłek; telenowela TVP 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 850 Alimentare znaczy jeść; telenowela TVP 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 487; serial TVP 08:30 Ostoja - odc. 15; STEREO 09:00 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Do przechodzącej" 09:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (15) Krystyna Tkacz 09:35 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę znać swoją przyszłośc?; magazyn 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera; cykl reportaży 10:35 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:45 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Dzikie bagna Ameryki Południowej (Wetland Wild) - txt str.777 50' kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Nowej Huty (199) 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Gang Olsena na Jutlandii (Olsen - Banden i Jylland) 95'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Dania (1971) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1394 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 852 Malowanie; telenowela TVP 15:10 Duże dzieci - (68); talk-show 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 291 Wielka wyprawa; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 75; serial TVP 17:55 Flesz Panorama 18:00 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (46); talk-show 20:05 ŚWIRY 2006/2007 - najbardziej zwariowany plebiscyt - koncert galowy 21:05 W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości (On Her Majesty's Secret Service) - txt str.777 136'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1969) 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Pogoda 23:55 Sport Telegram 24:00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (33) 00:30 Jazzsinfonica (11. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - koncert inauguracyjny) cz. 2; koncert 01:20 Ogród sztuk - Terror; program Kamili Dreckiej 01:45 Król tańczy (Roi danse (King is dancing)) 109'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2000) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 30; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:35 Pogoda; STEREO 12:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:40 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - Czarna seria; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:39 II liga piłki nożnej - Jagiellonia Białystok - Górnik Polkowice ( I połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 II liga piłki nożnej - Jagiellonia Białystok - Górnik Polkowice ( II połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO 17:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Kurier; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (424, 425) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 Sonic X (59, 60) - serial animowany 08.15 Power Rangers (319) - serial SF 08.45 Sheena (30) - serial sensacyjny 09.40 Dotyk anioła (31) - serial obyczajowy 10.40 Wojna dusz - film animowany 13.00 Formuła 1 - studio 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu - wyścig 15.45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (253): Pracujące dziewczyny - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 13 posterunek (13) - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (13) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (11) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Prawo miasta (6) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko (18) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 04.00 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.35 Niania 4 (5): Wielka gra Frani - serial komediowy 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Wakacje w Rzymie - film familijny, USA 2002 13.25 Scooby Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie - komedia, USA 2004 15.20 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.45 Zielone drzwi - magazyn 16.15 Magda M. 4 (47) - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Stawka większa niż życie (2): Hotel Excelsior - serial wojenny 18.30 Hela w opałach 2 (21): Kup samochód i daj buzi - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22.40 Kuba Wojewódzki Ekstra - reportaż 23.15 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.30 Encrypt - film SF, USA 2003 02.30 Telesklep 02.50 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 05.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.40 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.40 Księga dżungli - film przygodowy, USA 1994 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę! (13) - serial komediowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Joan z Arkadii (1) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (14): Carla, kapibara - serial dokumentalny 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plo!ki 15.00 Koszykowka: Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz Energa Czarni Słupsk - Anwil Włocławek 17.20 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 18.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Porwanie Artemidy - film kryminalny, USA 2000 22.00 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Bahrajnu - wyścig 00.15 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.45 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 01.15 Wydarzenia, Sport. Pogoda 01.55 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.15 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 03.25 Celine Dion - koncert 04.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Przebojowe Polki - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 441; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ziarno - Ziarno 171; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Mordziaki - Wyprawa na obca planetę odc.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 13; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli 155) kraj prod.Watykan (2007) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kapitan Tytus Żbik na podziemnym froncie czyli kartki z historii polskiego komiksu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Joanna Słowińska z zespołem; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 13/15* - Spotkania z Temidą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Biografie - Andrzej Seweryn aktor - acteur; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Wokół krakowskich skałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Muzyczne historie miłosne (cz. 2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 442; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 19 - Żegnaj Togo - Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Adieu Togo - Pogo" ep. 19) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 5/13* Wkręt; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Alfabet Józefowicza - fragmenty koncertu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (41); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Anna Estreicher; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Kapitan Tytus Żbik na podziemnym froncie czyli kartki z historii polskiego komiksu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Powidoki Marka Nowakowskiego - Magiczne oko fotoplastikonu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 442; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - Ziarno 171; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 19 - Żegnaj Togo - Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Adieu Togo - Pogo" ep. 19) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 5/13* Wkręt; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zaproszenie - Wokół krakowskich skałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zmiennicy - odc. 13/15* - Spotkania z Temidą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Biografie - Andrzej Seweryn aktor - acteur; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Rozmowy na temat - Rozmowa z Maciejem Żyliczem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Ale kino! 08:00 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy reż. Gavin Hood, wyk. Adam Fidusiewicz, Karolina Sawka, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Strzelecki Polska 2001 10:00 Skok na kasyno - film kryminalny reż. Henri Verneuil, Viviane Romance, wyk. Jean Gabin, Alain Delon, Carla Marlier, Maurice Biraud Francja/ Włochy 1963 11:55 Chleb i róże - dramat społeczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Adrien Brody, Pilar Padilla, Elpidia Carrillo, Jack McGee Francja/Niemcy/Hiszpania/Włochy/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:50 Nie boję się - thriller reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Giuseppe Cristiano, Mattia Di Pierro, Adriana Conserva, Dino Abbrescia Włochy/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 15:45 Bezlitośni ludzie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, Jerry Zucker, wyk. Danny DeVito, Bette Midler, Helen Slater, Judge Reinhold USA 1986 17:25 Co lubią tygrysy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Krzysztof Nowak, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Chodakowska, Dorota Kamińska Polska 1989 18:55 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Centralna Azja - film dokumentalny 20:00 ale mocne! Cień wątpliwości - thriller reż. Peter Foldy, wyk. Alberta Watson, Joe Lando, Peter Coyote, Brooke Johnson USA 1996 21:40 Niebezpieczne miasto - thriller reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Scott Glenn, Courtney B. Vance, Laura Leighton, Barbara Williams, Nigel Bennett, Lisa Vidal, Al Waxman USA 1998 23:20 Święci z Bostonu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Troy Duffy, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, David Della Rocco USA 1999 01:15 Zbliżenia: Leonardo DiCaprio - film dokumentalny 01:50 Sportowe życie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lindsay Anderson, wyk. Richard Harris, Rachel Roberts, Alan Badel, William Hartnell Wlk. Brytania 1963 Canal + Film 07:00 Nagie alibi - film kryminalny reż. Jerry Hopper, wyk. Gene Barry, Sterling Hayden, Gloria Grahame, Marcia Henderson USA 1954 08:30 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Catherine O'Hara, John Heard USA 1992 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 Francja 2006 11:30 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 12:55 Deser Legenda o strachu na wróble - film krótkometrażowy 13:10 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 14:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 16:10 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 18:15 Deser Roswell Enterprise - film krótkometrażowy 18:30 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Ben Affleck, James Gandolfini, Christina Applegate, Catherine O'Hara USA 2004 20:00 Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 21:45 Piekło - dramat psychologiczny reż. Danis Tanovic, wyk. Emmanuelle Béart, Karin Viard, Marie Gillain, Guillaume Canet Włochy/Francja/USA/Belgia/Japonia 2005 23:25 Troje do pary - komediodramat reż. Anand Tucker, wyk. Steve Martin, Claire Danes, Jason Schwartzman, Bridgette Wilson USA/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:10 Romeo i Julia - melodramat reż. Baz Luhrmann, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Claire Danes, Brian Dennehy, John Leguizamo USA 1996 03:10 Nie mów nikomu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cristina Comencini, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Alessio Boni, Stefania Rocca, Angela Finocchiaro Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Sport 06:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 06:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk 08:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Watford - Manchester United 14:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 14:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - BOT GKS Bełchatów 16:55 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Blackburn Rovers - Chelsea Londyn 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Dallas Mavericks - San Antonio Spurs 03:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 04:55 1 na 1: Liga+ - magazyn sportowy 05:15 Sprzedaż z ulic na stadiony - film dokumentalny reż. John Buche, wyk. Niemcy 2006 Canal + 07:00 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 08:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 Francja 2006 08:30 Światło w mroku - dramat wojenny reż. David Seltzer, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Michael Douglas, Liam Neeson, Joely Richardson, John Gielgud, Francis Guinan, Patrick Winczewski USA 1992 10:40 Serenity - film SF reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Summer Glau USA 2005 12:40 Genesis - film dokumentalny reż. Claude Nuridsany, Marie Pérennou, wyk. Sotigui Kouyaté Francja/Włochy 2004 14:05 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia reż. Peter Farrelly, Bobby Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, Renée Zellweger, Anthony Anderson, Mongo Brownlee, Jerod Mixon, Chris Cooper, Michael Bowman USA 2000 16:05 Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika - film animowany reż. Steve Box, Nick Park, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 17:35 Fałszywa dwunastka II - komedia reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Steve Martin, Bonnie Hunt, Alyson Stoner, Forrest Landis USA 2005 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Troje do pary - komediodramat reż. Anand Tucker, wyk. Steve Martin, Claire Danes, Jason Schwartzman, Bridgette Wilson USA/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:50 Obłęd - thriller reż. John Maybury, wyk. Adrien Brody, Keira Knightley, Kris Kristofferson, Kelly Lynch USA/ Niemcy 2005 23:40 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jared Leto, Bridget Moynahan, Shake Tukhmanyan Francja/USA 2005 01:45 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:30 Kraj świata - film obyczajowy reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Cezary Pazura Polska 1993 04:50 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 18 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 05:20 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 Eds 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 09:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:00 Nowa dusza Seulu - film dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Droga po trofeum - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Zabytkowa maszyna seniora - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:00 Nowa dusza Seulu - film dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 18:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: Przygotowania - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Śmiertelny taniec - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Przemoc w rodzinie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Zagubieni w afrykańskim buszu - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Czy kosmici zbudowali piramidy? - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Operacja Pewna śmierć - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Papierowa kusza - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Lekkoatletyka Maraton w Paryżu 11:15 Formuła GP2 Wyścig w Bahrajnie - 2. wyścig 12:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji (Hiszpania) - 1. przejazd 13:00 Wyścigi supersportów Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji (Hiszpania) 14:00 Kolarstwo Wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 17:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Walencji: Mecz finałowy 19:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Charlestonie (USA): Mecz finałowy 20:45 Boks Walka o tytuł mistrza Hiszpanii - waga lekkośrednia: Pablo Navascues - Miguel Angel Pena 22:15 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji (Hiszpania) - 2. przejazd 23:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 Kolarstwo Wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 00:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 06:30 Przygody Ociee Nash - film familijny reż. Kristen McGary, wyk. Keith Carradine, Mare Winningham, Skyler Day, Ty Pennington USA 2003 08:05 Czeski sen - film dokumentalny reż. Vít Klusák, Filip Remunda, wyk. Czechy 2004 09:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 10:00 Dziadek do orzechów - film animowany reż. Tatjana Ilyina, Michael G. Johnson, wyk. USA/Niemcy/Rosja 2004 11:25 Trudny klient - komedia reż. Dave Diamond, wyk. Jay Harrington, Brooke Langton, Michael Ian Black, Julie Bowen USA 2005 13:00 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - komediodramat reż. Yvan Attal, wyk. Yvan Attal, Alain Chabat, Emmanuelle Seigner, Charlotte Gainsbourg Francja 2004 14:45 Gattaca - szok przyszłości - thriller SF reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Gore Vidal, Xander Berkeley, Jayne Brook, Elias Koteas, Una Damon USA 1997 16:30 Na planie filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - magazyn filmowy 16:55 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 18:35 Życie, którego nie było - thriller reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Julianne Moore, Christopher Kovaleski, Matthew Pleszewicz, Anthony Edwards USA 2004 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Casanova - komediodramat reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 22:00 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 154 22:30 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Edward Bianchi, USA 2005 23:20 Salto - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cate Shortland, wyk. Abbie Cornish, Lynette Curran, Sam Worthington, Nathaniel Dean Australia 2004 01:05 Braterstwo broni - dramat wojenny reż. Je-gyu Kang, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Bin Won, Eun-ju Lee, Hyeong-jin Kong Korea Południowa 2004 03:30 Hollywood North - komedia reż. Peter O'Brien, wyk. Alan Bates, Matthew Modine, Jennifer Tilly, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada 2003 05:00 Boffo! - film dokumentalny reż. Bill Couturié, wyk. George Clooney, David Brown, Pierce Brosnan, Charlize Theron USA 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 09:00 Odliczanka - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 All Access: 20 najbardziej wychudzonych gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Obrzydliwie bogaci - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Mam natręctwa - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Najniższe gwiazdy Hollywood - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Boa i kajmany - serial dokumentalny 08:30 W świecie krokodyli: Zabójca z Mondonguillo - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 10:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 11:00 Zabójcy węży: Ratele - film dokumentalny 12:00 Kalahari: Spragniona kraina - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Ludzie roboty - film dokumentalny 14:00 Czysta nauka: Wielkie mrozy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zagadka z Filadelfii - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod Księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa w rafinerii w Teksasie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Zatapiacze statków - film dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa w rafinerii w Teksasie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta - serial dokumentalny 23:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Bahrajnu - kwalifikacje 08:10 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz PSV Eindhoven - Twente Enschede 10:20 Boks Walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBA - waga ciężka Nikołaj Wałujew - Rusłan Szagajew 13:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13:50 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 14:20 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji I - mecz Holandia - Polska 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz fazy play-off 19:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Bahrajnu - retransmisja i analiza wyścigu 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz Boavista Porto - Uniao Leiria 23:10 Boks Walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBA - waga ciężka Nikołaj Wałujew - Rusłan Szagajew TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 TVN 7 07:30 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:05 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:25 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:45 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 19/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:15 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 20/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:50 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny reż. Joe Pytka, wyk. Michael Jordan, Theresa Randle, Wayne Knight, Larry Bird USA 1996 12:35 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 12/19 USA 2001 14:35 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 15:35 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 16:05 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Pożyczalscy - film familijny reż. Peter Hewitt, wyk. John Goodman, Mark Williams, Jim Broadbent, Celia Imrie Wlk. Brytania 1997 19:10 Inwazja - serial SF odc. 6/22 USA 2005 20:10 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Russell, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Caan, Vanessa L. Williams, James Coburn USA 1996 22:30 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 1/16 USA 2002 23:30 Mały Nicky - komedia reż. Steven Brill, wyk. Adam Sandler, Patricia Arquette, Harvey Keitel, Rhys Ifans USA 2000 01:20 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Całuśnik 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TVP 3 Warszawa 06:10 Półkowniki: Uwaga chuligani! - film dokumentalny 06:50 Integracja - magazyn 07:00 Wierzę, w±tpię, szukam - program religijny 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 07:55 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Tele motor sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:15 Kulturalny wywiad - wywiady z ludĽmi ze ¶wiata kultury 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:40 Pogoda 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 09:00 Espresso - magazyn 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 09:45 Pogoda 09:49 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Serwis kulturalny 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10:45 Pogoda 10:48 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Serwis kulturalny 11:00 Teleplotki - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11:45 Pogoda 11:49 Serwis sportowy 11:50 Serwis kulturalny 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa - cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12:45 Pogoda 12:48 Serwis sportowy 12:50 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Półkowniki: Puste krzesła - film dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13:45 Pogoda 13:47 Serwis sportowy 13:50 Serwis kulturalny 14:00 Teleplotki - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14:35 Pogoda 14:40 Piłka nożna 2. liga polska: Mecz Jagiellonia Białystok - Górnik Polkowice 15:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15:35 Pogoda 15:40 Piłka nożna 2. liga polska: Mecz Jagiellonia Białystok - Górnik Polkowice 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 Wiadomo¶ci Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:48 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera 17:00 Ko¶ciół i ¶wiat - informator katolicki 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Serwis kulturalny 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:45 Program lokalny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki - program informacyjny 18:10 Raport na gor±co 18:13 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki - program informacyjny 18:25 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:45 Pogoda 20:55 Młodzież kontra - program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - program informacyjny 21:55 Raport na gor±co 21:57 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 22:00 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Tak się bawi Warszawa - magazyn 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Sportowa niedziela 23:55 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna 00:20 Teleplotki - magazyn informacyjny 00:50 Młodzież kontra - program publicystyczny 01:15 Telewizja Objazdowa - cykl reportaży 01:45 Kurier - program informacyjny 02:08 Pogoda Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku